Text mining may refer to a process for deriving output information based on analyzing natural language text. The output information may be derived by devising patterns and trends using text analysis techniques, such as statistical pattern learning. Text mining may involve structuring the text (e.g., parsing, adding or removing derived linguistic features, etc.), deriving patterns within the structured text, and evaluating or interpreting the derived patterns to produce the output information. Examples of text mining include text categorization, text clustering, concept/entity extraction, production of granular taxonomies, sentiment analysis, document summarization, and entity relation modeling.